Ce n'était pas si difficile
by Enzilia
Summary: La seule chose qui puisse faire peur à Nami c'est bien l'amour...la seule chose qui la rende stupide c'est bien l'amour...elle est amoureuse d'un homme à femme...


_Je suis en pleine séance de rattrapage donc pour le moment je ne vais écrire que des one shot un ou deux qui sait mais pas d'inquiétude mes autres fics sont en cours d'écritures. J'espère que ce one shot vous plaira. J'ai le temps de faire des one shot, donc j'ai le temps pour les chapitres, mais je veux que mes chapitres soient réussis, donc ils attendront, vous pourrez attendre chers lecteurs et lectrices? Dites-mois oui!_

_Les personnages d'Oda-sama ne m'appartienne pas, pour mon plus grand malheur TT_TT_

_Enjoy it! =D_

**

* * *

**

Ce n'était pas si difficile !

Mon cœur palpite à chaque fois qu'il me parle…ce n'est pas normal, il bat si fort à chaque fois que je croise son regard, qu'il s'approche de moi, qu'il…oh non ! J'ai la tête qui tourne…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me suis-je autant attachée à lui ? C'est embêtant d'aimer quelqu'un…je n'en peux plus…et puis comment lui dire ça…c'est problématique surtout connaissant le genre d'homme qu'il est. Moi, Nami, 18 ans, Navigatrice sur un bateau pirate…est amoureuse…de cet homme…

—Ma vie est fichue, je pleure alors en me laissant tomber sur mon lit.

—Nami ?, interroge Robin qui délaisse quelques secondes son livre passionnant.

—Robin ! Aide-moi, je lui demande en lui prenant la main. Je ne sais plus quoi penser !

—A propos de quoi ?

Je fronce les sourcils, je suis embêtée, Robin ignore de quoi je parle ?

—…., je boude un peu vexée, Robin ?

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, cette situation est-elle aussi insupportable ? Pour preuve je ressers mon étreinte autour de sa main.

—Robin, je reprends en me redressant mais aucun son ne sort.

—Écoute Nami, dit-elle enfin, si tu veux qu'il le sache alors dis-le lui ou fait le lui comprendre tout simplement…tu es assez grande pour le lui dire toi-même.

J'ai oublié de la présenté. Nico Robin, 28 ans, archéologue…amoureuse de Franky.

—Merci de ton aide ma chère Robin, je murmure en tapotant doucement sa main avant de me lever.

C'est décidé, j'avouerais à Sanji que je l'aime…après tout je suis Nami, celle qui a un caractère craint par tout l'équipage excepté Robin…Je parcours le Sunny mais je ne le trouve nulle part…où es-tu ?

—Ah Usopp, j'interpelle soudainement, tu sais où est Sanji ?

—Non pourquoi ?, il me demande.

—Pour rien comme ça, je mentis en continuant mon chemin.

—On ne cherche pas quelqu'un pour le plaisir quand même, marmonne-t-il.

Je feins de l'ignorer, je ne vais pas lui répondre. Lui c'est Usopp, 17 ans, canonnier, tireur d'élite et connu comme étant Sogeking…pas vraiment en faite. Je continue donc ma route sur le Sunny à la recherche de Sanji…mince le voilà ! Ma réaction est normale n'est-ce pas ? Es-ce que fuir comme je le fais est normal ?

—Luffy ! Chopper !, j'appelle avec un sourire forcé. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

—On joue aux cartes, me répond joyeusement Luffy les mains pleines.

—On joue aux cartes, répéta Chopper, mais il n'arrête pas de gagner.

—Il a toutes les cartes en main, je fais remarquer, c'est normal ?

—Ah Nami chérie !, appelle sa voix quelque peu débile dans mon dos qui commence à frissonner.

Je me retourne le cœur battant, et je fonds…mes yeux se baladent sur lui impossible de regarder uniquement ses yeux…ses cheveux, j'ai envie de les toucher…son corps si élancé que j'ai envie d'enlacer…ses lèvres…je me perds sur ses lèvres que je souhaite embrasser…je devrais peut-être regarder ses yeux pour changer…

—Nami chérie tu vas bien ?, s'inquiète-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Par pur réflexe je recule en lui envoyant mon poing dans la figure. Je ne dois pas m'excuser, la Nami que je suis ne s'excuse pas pour si peu.

—Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?, je lui demande d'un air détaché.

Il fait la moue. Je l'ai peiné ?

—Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

—Nami chérie tu es sur que ça va ?, il me demande, tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit…tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

Durant le moment ou je l'ai contemplé, je ne l'ai pas écouté un seul instant…honte à moi.

—Tu voulais ?

—Je me demandais si tu avais besoin d'un petit rafraichissement, répéta alors ce blond magnifique avec un sourire très charmeur…comme s'il était sur de lui…

—Oui, je réponds presque niaisement mais je continue normalement, qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

—Je suis juste content de voir ma Nami chérie, me répond-t-il.

Mon cœur fait un bond…j'essaie de le retenir mentalement pour qu'il ne sorte pas, ce bond était tellement fort que j'ai mal à la poitrine.

—Et… continue-t-il, si tu n'arrêtes pas de fixer mes lèvres elles risqueront de te dévorer.

Sa voix est comme un murmure qui me fait frissonner…mon cœur bondit plus fort…rebondissant dans ma gorge…c'est douloureux…

—Mais oui bien sur, je réponds comme si j'étais exaspérée tout en m'en allant.

Lui, c'est Sanji, 19 ans, cuisinier à bord du même bateau pirate que moi…je l'aime…

Je continue ma route aveuglément jusqu'à la vigie, sanctuaire de Zoro, il s'y enferme pour s'entrainer sans arrêt. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois que je suis à l'intérieur que je m'en rends compte. Il me fixe sans pour autant s'arrêter.

—Tu veux quoi ?, il me demande entre deux souffles.

—Rien, je réponds en tournant les talons avant qu'il ne me prenne pour une folle.

Il pousse un soupir, un soupir qui exprime parfaitement sa désolation à mon égard…il me prend pour une folle… mais je ne ferais comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Lui, c'est Zoro, 19 ans, épéiste…

A mon plus grand malheur je croise Franky qui vient de créer un tout nouvel objet…je ne souhaite pas l'essayer donc je continue ma route…il faut que j'arrive à parler à Sanji…

—Hé Nami !, crie Luffy, on approche d'une île !

—Vraiment ?, je demande afin d'éviter Franky.

—Regardes ça poulette !

—M'appelle pas poulette !, je riposte énervée.

—Je viens d'améliorer le Sunny il sera encore plus facile à manœuvrer.

—Le bateau parfait hein ?, fait Robin sortit d'on ne sait où.

Je la regarde, qui elle regarde Franky, qui lui la regarde à son tour. Je soupire légèrement un peu jalouse de cet amour qu'il partage en secret. Mais plus si secret, vu que je le sais, que Sanji le sait, que Zoro le sait, que Usopp le sait…sauf peut-être Chopper et Luffy. D'ailleurs je ne vous les ai pas présenter, Luffy, 17 ans, capitaine de l'équipage et Chopper, environ 15 ans, médecin… et Franky, 34 ans, charpentier…amoureux de Robin.

Je m'en vais à la recherche de mon Sanji… le voilà…et je me remets à fuir…ma pauvre Nami, ta vie est si triste…je me retourne pour ne pas le croiser et là je peux constater avec un grand étonnement le reste de l'équipage m'épier moi et ma fuite…Ils me regardent avec insistance et tous…unie d'une même voix :

—SANJIIIIIII !

Je les ais tous maudits. Oui, même Robin. Je suis en train de fondre…je disparais…mon cœur s'en est allé à la microseconde ou Sanji est arrivé dans mon dos…je maudis mes amis pour ce tour, au combien pas malin mais efficace…

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demande le beau Sanji.

Je viens de me foutre une claque monumentale intérieurement.

—Nami a dit qu'elle t'aiderait pour préparer les paniers repas, disent-ils en cœur.

Cela semble suspect mais Sanji ne le vois pas. Pourquoi ? C'est simple…

—Nami-chérie !, glousse-t-il alors qu'il atteint le paradis. Tu vas m'aider ? Je suis si heureux !

S'il est heureux alors pourquoi ne pas accepter.

—Oui, je dis très souriante tellement souriante que les autres paraissent aveugler par la lumière qui émane de ce sourire.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine…j'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage…je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai voulu fuir plus tôt…j'aime être avec lui…Il m'ouvre la porte d'une manière très galante et me propose d'entrer la première…et je m'assois…m'imaginant un diner aux chandelles avec Sanji…mais ma joie se fane…c'est un homme à femme…malheureusement .

—Tu veux que je t'aide ?, je lui propose alors en me levant.

—Merci Nami-chérie mais je préfère que tu ne te fatigues pas pour rien !

—Je ne suis pas en sucre !, je réponds vexée.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds mais ce sourire qui lui donne un air si confiant reviens sur ses lèvres. Je me rassois…me sentant inutile…

—Nami ?

Il m'appelle.

—Oui, je dis joyeuse.

—Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Je me dirige vers lui automatiquement, sa voix est tendre… et douce…sa main aussi…sa main ? Je rougis en voyant que j'ai serré sa main dans la mienne, je n'ose le regarder…j'ai honte…alors je le frappe.

—Ne tentes rien d'insensées, je menace peu convaincante. Je vais rejoindre les autres !

—Mais Nami…

Une minute, calmons-nous et analysons la situation…il m'a appelé à deux moments « Nami », je sais c'est mon nom blablabla…il n'empêche qu'il ne m'a pas appelé Nami-chérie. Je me retourne vivement vers lui, je ne vois que son dos…il prépare les paniers repas…Je respire très fort…parce que mon cœur bat très vite comme si j'allais commettre une chose folle…j'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras…de lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

—Si seulement il y avait un prince charmant pour me prendre dans ses bras, je murmure en faisant semblant de regarder sur le côté.

Pas une ni deux, je sens deux grands bras m'enlacer. Je souris l'air béat…je suis aux anges…je fonds…je n'ai pas le courage de le repousser…même pour la forme…Mais ses bras semblent me quitter…et quel geste stupide je fais…le retenir par le pan de sa belle chemise bleue quadrillée. Il se retourne étonné mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'est pas content…et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire…parce qu'il sourit je souris aussi…intelligente j'étais, stupide je suis devenue…

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nami ?

C'est presque cassant de l'entendre m'appeler tout simplement Nami.

—Je me demandais si…ça te dirais que l'on traine ensemble toi et moi…aujourd'hui ?, je demande très peu sur de mon coup.

Voyez-vous, lorsqu'il s'agit de moi, Sanji interprète tout à sa façon.

—Qu'est- ce que tu viens de dire Nami tu es amoureuse de moi ?

La preuve.

—Oui, je réponds en souriant timidement.

Son sourire s'efface, il va prendre les paniers et se dirige vers la porte, mon cœur se brise, mon âme quitte mon corps, je sombre…

—Nami, dit-il sur le pas de la porte, tu sais bien que…qu'une femme ne me suffit pas…

On est en train de broyer le petit cœur affaibli qu'il me reste…j'entends la porte se fermée…et je sens cette maudite eau salée parcourir mes joues jusqu'à mes lèvres…pourquoi pleurer pour si peu ? C'est vrai on ne peut pas tout avoir…mais s'il y a bien un trésor pour lequel je serais prête à risquer ma vie, c'est bien le cœur de Sanji…Je me tiens la poitrine…et tente de stopper mes larmes, je tourne les talons mais c'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau alors je refais un demi-tour.

Pas un bruit, pas un mot…juste deux bras qui m'enlacent…ses bras à lui…alors imaginez bien que mes larmes coulent de nouveau…n'est-ce pas ? Il dépose un délicat baiser sur ma joue, qui fait chavirer mon cœur .

—Mais tu sais, commence-t-il dans un souffle, si je devais choisir…sans hésiter se serait toi Nami…

—Moi quoi ?

—J'ai vraiment honte de t'avoir fait pleurer, s'excuse-t-il en me tournant vers lui.

De ses mains il essuie mes larmes. Et je les abaisse en les prenant dans les miennes.

—Je…, je murmure le regard baissé, Sanji…il faut que je te dise que…bien que ça ne semble pas évident…et bien…

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il me relève le visage en glissant une main sous mon menton. J'ai cru que j'avais arrêté de respirer …je ne sais plus comment faire…son regard me fait fondre…

—Je t'aime, je mime avec mes lèvres.

Ca ne veut pas sortir…mais il a comprit je crois bien, puisqu'il y a ce sourire qui donne l'impression qu'il est sur de lui qui apparait sur son visage. Il m'embrasse doucement, tendrement… et me murmure à l'oreille qu'il m'aime. Il sourit encore. Et moi aussi…ce n'était pas si difficile, la prochaine fois je le lui dirais d'une voix plus imposante…

—Je suis désolé Nami, s'excuse-t-il encore, quand je suis parti tout à l'heure c'était pour te faire une blague…c'était une idée de ces abrutis…

—Alors tu le savais ?, je dis en élevant un peu la voix.

—Tout le monde l'a remarqué, il me dit en tentant de me faire une étreinte.

Alors…ces sourires qui lui donnaient l'impression que tout lui réussissait, était parce qu'il avait confirmation que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Énervée je lui envoie mon poing dans la figure et je pars rejoindre les autres…déjà parti, ça ne fait rien…

—Alors cette promenade ?, me demande timidement le blond.

Je me tourne vers lui sans répondre je suis encore fâchée, il n'empêche que ma main se tend vers lui, l'incitant à la prendre…

Sanji, 19 ans, cuisinier à bord du même bateau pirate que moi…il m'aime…

* * *

_Ma main me démange, je vais aller la laisser essayer un yaoi ou alors un couple que l'une de mes lectrices semble affectionner, le Zoro/Vivi, elle l'aime parce que justement c'est bizarre, ou alors un Yaoi...j'ai une fic Yaoi en écriture (enfin le 1er chapitre est déjà fait comme d'habitude) je réfléchit encore et toujours ou alors un Usopp/Kaya je crois pas en avoir vu enfin je ne m'en rappelle plus._

_J'oubliais si cette fic vous a plu ne serait-ce que pour une phrase dites le moi, je serais ravie, à bientôt!_


End file.
